


i could feel it coming back

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: the little things [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Short & Sweet, i miss you kold get better soon, mention of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Barney comes home to a cute surprise after LEC, and he doesn't even care how tired he is. He will enjoy every second with Jonas that he gets.
Relationships: Jonas "Kold" Andersen/Barney "Alphari" Morris
Series: the little things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	i could feel it coming back

**Author's Note:**

> softeboys,,,,,,  
> i miss kold  
> title: The Little Things, by Big Gigantic ft. Angela McCluskey, Kasbo Remix

“Jonas, baby? I’m home,” Barney calls softly, entering their flat in Copenhagen rather late at night thanks to LEC running terribly behind. Pause after pause, lag after lag - it never seemed to end, but finally, he’s home. His boyfriend should be asleep by now, but sometimes his wrist hurts too much to sleep. Hopefully, the lack of response means today was a good day, and Jonas is sleeping without trouble. “Jonas?” Barney calls once more.

“In here,” Jonas murmurs from a corner dedicated to two gaming PCs, one noticeably dustier than the other - or at least, that’s how it was when Barney left for the gaming house early that afternoon. Now it’s cleaned off, shining in pastel ocean hues.

Barney smiles softly, but with a hint of worry. He’s glad that Jonas feels better enough that he’s able to play again. Hopefully, Jonas won’t overdo it, though… It’s been several months, almost half a year, but Barney still remembers how much Jonas used to cry at night with his wrists cradled between them while Barney held Jonas in his arms. “What are you up to?” he asks quietly, trying not to disturb the domestic peace of the moment as he hangs up his jacket.

As soon as he turns back around, Barney catches sight of a beautiful grin on Jonas’s face, and his heart practically melts. “The doctor said I could try playing again since it’s a week after surgery,” Jonas explains. “I’m just practising mechanics. Do you want to play with me?”

The computer next to Jonas’s blue whirrs to life, radiating a gentle, loving red. While it starts up, Barney sits down, then tugs Jonas into a kiss. It’s only one night, a few minutes, more League of Legends on top of LEC, but it’s still them. It’s still special. It’s still Jonas. After a very healthy minute spent locking lips and making Jonas flush red, Barney finally pulls back, only to kiss Jonas’s cheek, quickly. “League? With you? Always.”

Jonas’s smile is almost brighter than the midnight glow of their computer screens.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be writing more of these short lil pieces in the future as i work on a longer fic (6500 words and counting!)  
> let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions for future pieces in this series of short & sweet fics!


End file.
